Oublier
by Elinordreams
Summary: Stella part pour la Nouvelle Orlèans laissant juste une lettre à Mac. Parce qu'il faut oublier, juste oublier ...


Oublier.

La tête entre les mains et la lettre de son amie par terre, il devait oublier, tout oublier …

Pleurer ne servait à rien il en avait conscience mais comment retenir ses larmes quand sa meilleure amie lui laissait juste une lettre lui annonçant son départ pour la Nouvelle Orléans.

Comment était–il censé réagir …

La retenir ?

Comment retenir quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être là, qui était comme un oiseau près à s'envoler pour un autre endroit, endroit si loin de lui …

Oublier était le mot d'ordre !

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, il devait encore annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipe.

Il avait peur de leur réaction, ils étaient comme une famille et un des piliers venait brusquement de tout envoyer en l'air, et Lindsay ?

Elle qui croyait tellement à leur amitié, la marraine de sa fille venait de se sauver comme une vulgaire voleuse.

Trahi ?

Oui il se sentait trahi, comment ne pas avoir ce sentiment lui enserrant le cœur ?

N'est-il pas censé être son meilleur ami ?

Celui qu'elle vient voir en cas de problème, de difficulté, d'amertume …

Oublier …

Il fallait qu'il oublie, que cela ne l'atteigne pas autant, parce que sinon comment allait-il faire pour continuer à respirer, à vivre ?

Il devait aussi comprendre, l'envie fugace d'aller la rejoindre là-bas pour avoir un semblant de réponse lui bloqua la respiration mais une phrase de sa lettre lui rappela qu'elle ne le voulait pas …

Qu'elle voulait oublier …

Il se sentait tellement perdu, tellement seul, mais il n'était pas dupe il savait que la colère et le manque étaient les étapes à venir …

Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était oublier, fermer les yeux et l'oublier, elle.

Elle, et son regard émeraude si envoutant.

Elle, et son sourire si charmeur.

Elle, et sa chevelure avec des reflets roux où il adorait passer sa main quand elle n'allait pas bien et que sa tête trouvait sa place au creux de son coup.

Les larmes, il ne pouvait pas les arrêtaient, elles coulaient tels les flots où il aimerait se noyer, pour oublier …

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Lindsay derrière la vitre.

D'un signe de tête il la fit entrer dans son bureau, parce qu'il fallait qui lui dise avant tout le monde, qu'elle est le temps de se composer un masque.

Il savait aussi qu'après lui ça sera elle qui se sentira le plus trahi et la plus amère.

Stella avait toujours été un modèle, une grande sœur pour Lindsay.

L'annonce de son départ à coup sûre allait la chamboulée peut-être aussi durement que lui …

Et puis il adorait Lindsay et quitte à oublier autant être deux pour se soutenir …

-Mac, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Il faut que je te parle Lindsay …

Lindsay s'assit en face de son patron, toujours aussi inquiète de le voir pleurer, vision qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face.

-Lindsay, Stella est partie …

Lindsay se leva d'un bon et regarda d'un air abasourdi Mac.

-C'est une blague c'est ça ? Mac ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire ça vraiment ! Mac ?

Mais Mac pleurait de nouveau et un doute sournois vint s'insinuer dans son esprit.

-Mac ? Interpella-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de son visage.

-Il faut oublier Lindsay … Elle veut que l'on oublie … Il faut oublier …

Lindsay resta choqué, devant la vision de son patron complètement déboussolé, qui répétait dans une litanie ces phrases.

Les sanglots dans sa gorge se bloqua, la tête lui tournait mais la vision la plus horrible fut celle de Mac se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar mais c'est un cauchemar se résonna Lindsay.

Alors que l'on se cœur se brisait et que la question du pourquoi s'insinuait dans son esprit.

Elle prit Mac dans ses bras parce que pour l'instant elle pouvait gérer sa peine, elle avait Danny et la petite Lucy et même si Stella allait horriblement lui manquer, que la plaie béante laissé par son départ n'allait certainement jamais se refermer.

Le plus important pour l'instant c'était Mac.

Mac qui n'avait plus personne, Mac qui se sentait trahi, Mac qui avait mal et surtout Mac qui voulait oublier …

Parce qu'au final il n'avait pas le choix, ni elle, ni l'équipe.

Il fallait oublier, et vivre sans Stella.


End file.
